1. Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to electronic systems, and more particularly, to ultrasound probes.
2. Description of the Related Technology
An ultrasound system can include a transmitter configured to generate a transmit signal, and a transducer configured to convert the transmit signal into an acoustic or ultrasound signal that can propagate through a transmission medium, such as air or liquid. The ultrasound signal can be reflected by objects in the transmission medium to generate an echo signal. The transducer can convert the echo signal into a receive signal, which can be processed by a receiver of the ultrasound system.
The ultrasound system's transmitter and receiver can be configured to share the transducer and the channel leading to the transducer. During operation, however, the transmitter and the receiver can alternately use the transducer and the channel. For example, during a transmit mode the transmitter can generate and transmit a transmit signal through the channel to the transducer. Additionally, during a receive mode the receiver can detect and process a receive signal sent from the transducer to the receiver through the channel.
The transmit signal generated by the ultrasound system's transmitter can be a high voltage signal suitable for conversion into an ultrasound signal by the transducer during a short transmit period. At least a portion of the ultrasound signal may be reflected by an object, and may be detected and converted into a low voltage receive signal by the transducer during a relatively long receive period. Thus, the transmit signal can be a high voltage signal and the receive signal can be a low voltage signal. Such an ultrasound system may be used as, for example, a medical imaging system. In other instances, such an ultrasound system may be used for various other purposes, for example, for determining a distance between objects, a level of a material in a container, or detection of voids and cracks.